The invention relates to a portable radio-cassette adapter plate. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable radio-cassette adapter plate which is secured to a portable radio-cassette device such as the so-called "Walkman" and permits the device to be worn comfortably about a user's midsection, or worn over the user's shoulder.
The popularity of personal, compact portable radio-cassette devices has risen steadily over the past decade. By providing a user with a compact, lightweight and convenient source of discrete music, these devices have gained popularity with persons from all walks of life. Typically comprising a small, lightweight radio/cassette module with lightweight earphones attached thereto, these devices allow individuals to enjoy their preferred musical artists without inconveniencing or annoying others.
Normally, individuals can be seen exercising, strolling, relaxing and even commuting via public transportation while utilizing these portable devices. Quite often, a user will conceal the portable radio-cassette device in a loose jacket/pants pocket or inside a knapsack or similar garment worn by the user. This often proves cumbersome and inconvenient to the user since limited pocket space is displaced by the mass of the device. In addition, the device must be removed from the pocket or knapsack within which it is contained in order for the user to access the controls of the unit, such as, for example, to replace an audio cassette or change a radio station. Alternatively, individuals can often be seen grasping the device with one hand as they engage in athletic activities such as jogging, rollerblading, etc. While this solves the problem mentioned above insofar as the device and its controls are readily accessible, it nevertheless restricts the user to the use of only one of his or her hands.
In attempts to make the use of these portable radio-cassette devices even more enjoyable, manufacturers have typically supplied them with detachable belt clips which are capable of being affixed to the rear face of the device. These belt clips typically comprise a spring tensioned armature which grasps onto the user's belt or waistband in order to suspend the compact portable radio-cassette device therefrom in an attempt to permit the user to engage in hands-free unencumbered activities. When said portable radio-cassette devices are being used in a manner such as that described above (i.e. contained within a pocket or held in the user's hand), the detachable belt clip is not employed and thus removed from the device in order to decrease the size and mass of the device.
The utilization of these detachable belt clips has failed to provide the users of portable radio-cassette devices with any extra level of comfort and convenience, however. Quite often, as a result of the user bending or sitting down, the portable radio cassette device digs into the user's mid-section causing great discomfort. Furthermore, the device may also disengage from the user's mid-section (either as a result of the belt-clip becoming too loose, or the carriage of the portable radio cassette device itself becoming stressed and breaking at the location where the belt-clip is attached thereto) thus allowing the device to suffer potential damage in the event that it drops to the ground.
Carrying devices such as cases and pouches which envelope and support the portable radio cassette device have also been found on the market. While typically secured to the user's mid-section similar to the detachable belt-clips mentioned above, these apparatus suffer similar consequences like being knocked or jarred loose from the user's person in response to the user bending or sitting. Additionally, these carrying cases and pouches also tend to conceal many of the controls of the portable radio cassette device, thus necessitating that the wearer inconveniently remove the portable radio cassette device from the pouch each time he or she needs to tend to the controls of the device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.